Just another Final Fantasy Song fic
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: A few more songs from Yuffie Valentine, this time, 100% Aeris bashing free!


Just another Final Fantasy Song Fic

By Yuffie Valentine

Okay, in the past my song fics were Aeris bashing, this one is 100% Aeris bashing free! (everyone's jaws drop!)

(Hit me baby one more time- Britney Spears)

Hit me Ruby one more time

By Tifa 

Oh Ruby Ruby, how were you suppose to know

That limit level was risen

Oh Ruby Ruby, I'm about to let it all go

And then your ass is dead yeah

Show me, 7 wheels spinning

Hit me Ruby, cause I am gonna get "yeah" on all, oh because

Chorus:

My limit bar is killing me

I most confess, I have been waiting

When your ass ain't looking, I'll kick it well

Give me Final Heaven

Hit me Ruby one more time

Oh Ruby Ruby, My premium heart is new

Weapon, now casted poison

Oh ugly Ruby, there is one thing I wouldn't do if I were you

That's casting Ultima

Show me, 7 wheels spinning

Hit me Ruby, cause I am gonna get "yeah" on all, oh because

Repeat Chorus 

Oh Ruby Ruby, oh Ruby Ruby, hey hey yeah

Oh Ruby Ruby, how were you suppose to know

Oh ugly Ruby, I'm about to let Final Heaven go

Chorus 2:

I must confess that my limit bar

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still have believe

That your ass won't be here after this

And give me Final Heaven

Hit me Ruby one more time

(Repeat Chorus & Chorus 2 till fade)

(Ex-Girlfriend by No Doubt)

Ex-Solider 

By Cloud

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I hope I am as special as Sephiroth

And you know it makes me sick to be on Shinra ex-employee list

But I should have thought of that before I enlisted

You I am a failure of that of Hojo fellow

I will be the one to kill him

Why'd he go and have to pick me

When he knew Sephiroth would beat me

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I hope I am as special as Sephiorth

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I'm just another solider on the ex-employee list

But I should have thought of that before I enlisted

Shinra's top fighter scared me

So they took away my freedom

And I can't stand the training

I find myself changing to try to be Zack

But if I was meant to be a SOLIDER I wouldn't have to

I feel so used, I feel kind of abused

Cause I am about to give my job away

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider (Just another Shirna fake)

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider (I think I made a mistake)

I hope I am as special as Sephiroth (for all the time I spent) 

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I'm just another solider on the ex-employee list

But I should have thought of that before I enlisted

I'm just another solider on the ex-employee list

But I should have thought of that before I enlisted

I'm about to give my job away for someone else to take

I'm about to give my job away for someone else to take

I keep repeating mistakes for listening to Sephiroth

And I have been a experiment for days and years

And I know when I see Sephiroth someone is going to die

You know I am going to listen to him and you know why

It's going to kill me to see him murder the flower girl

Cause I am the best of the Ex-solider

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I hope I am as special as Sephiorth

I kinda always knew end up an ex-solider

I'm just another solider on the ex-employee list

But I should have thought of that before I enlisted

I'm just another solider on the ex-employee list

But I should have thought of that before I enlisted

BACK BY NO ONE'S DEMAND, THE BACKSTREET BOYS RIP OFFS, THE FINAL FANTASIES!

Yuffie: Oh it's so good to be back.

Barret: Why do we have to pretend to be some gay band like the Backstreet Boys.

***Marlene comes running out****

Marlene: DADDY! THEY AREN'T GAY, THEY LOVE GIRLS! I AM GOING TO MARRY AJ!

Yuffie: ha ha ha ha, Looks like you are going to have to take her to a concert.

Barret: Damn it

Cloud: I think it is cool, I get to sleep with a bunch of women ***Yuffie and Tifa slap Cloud**

Vincent: Why must I still be in the Band?

Yuffie: Cause you are the tall dark and handsome one.

Tifa: And you sell the most T-shirts!

Vincent: Why didn't that meteor just crush us, then I could have died without this.

Tifa: Just shut up and sing!

Yuffe: Anyways, our next single is called "Larger then Shinra"

***Larger then Life music starts to play.******

Yuffie: I might run and hide 

When they are hunting me down, alright

Tifa: But let me tell you now

There are prices to Mako ,alright

All:All of our time spent fighting to set the planet right!

All:All you people can't you see, can't you see

How your energy is effecting our reality 

Everytime coal goes wrong

Mako can't make it right

That's what makes the planet larger then Shinra

Vincent: Looking at the lifestream

And see the energy falling, c'mon

Barret:Wishen I could do more, c'mon

All:All of our time spent fighting for the planet

***Music ends*****

Barret and Vincent: KILL ME, KILL ME NOW!

Tifa: I said shut up and sing, damn it.

Cloud: Come on guys, for the fans.

Barret: What fans, we have no fans.

Yuffie: Yes we do ***points to Reno and Rude who are wearing Yuffie and Tifa t-shirts and holding signs****

Vincent: That is just sad.

Barret: You are telling me.

Cloud: Our next song is called " The Ancient"

*****"The One" music starts to play******

Cloud: I guess you were dumped when I meet you

Still had Zack's picture in your hands

So out of trust , I took you

To the wall market to save Tifa

Tifa: There you were

With Cloud in drag

Reaching out to help me

A holy being to make it right

You were praying for us all through the night

All: She is the one, She'll be the ancient

Who will make Sephiroth's evils undone

She was the light, She'll be the light

When the sword was coming she didn't run

She is the one

Vincent: To hold holy, and make sure it'll be alright

Cause her old boyfriend is gone

And she turned to some one whose hair was lighter

***music ends****

Barret: Just make it stop!

Cid (their manager): Guys, sorry, but you guys have a boy band battle going on now.

Cloud: What? Who?

Cid: They call themselves ERS, as far as I can tell they are an LFO rip-off!

Barret: Well, can't beat them, quit, I am out of here.

Cloud: Who is in it?

Cid: Sephiroth, Elena, and Rufus.

Tifa: Damn it!

Vincent: I still don't see why boy bands have girls in them.

Yuffie: Cause they jus do okay Vampire Boy!?

Vincent: I said stop calling me that Ninja Brat.

Yuffie: Take it back!

Vincent: Never!

****Yuffie and Vincent start fighting and leads to the break up of the band***

In Midgar

Reeve: Hi and welcome to TRL! Today's number one is once again ERS, but you will only see a clip of the video cause this show sells so many damn commercials and I talk for too long with annoying fans and half-ass celebrities.

**Starts to play video but cut off by the credits****

(Note: Yuffie Valentine hates TRL and everyone on it)

Fin

Nothing great but it is worth writing a review!


End file.
